


就是辆游布鲁车没什么特别的

by LLOSW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: ABO, Bottom Bruno, M/M, Top Yusei
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLOSW/pseuds/LLOSW
Summary: 车，就是车，ABO车，而已





	就是辆游布鲁车没什么特别的

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要  
> （太长了根本不想详细写）  
> AU，ABO背景。  
> 布鲁诺曾经是获得过大满贯的D轮手安提诺米，后来因伤早早退役，开了一家咖啡馆。  
> 游星认识布鲁诺后并没有认出他就是安提诺米，知道布鲁诺会维修D轮后邀请布鲁诺加入5ds队作为整备士。  
> 5ds队半决赛的时候，对手造成了车祸伤到了杰克和克罗，秋的驾照还没有考到，游星只能独自面对决赛。  
> 布鲁诺一眼就能看出来车祸是故意的，委托帕拉多克斯调查，查出来是决赛对手和半决赛对手之间有交易，半决赛对手自知不可能赢过5ds队，就接受了交易，想要摧垮5ds队。  
> 然后布鲁诺就一边让帕拉多克斯以Team Delta的名义给监管委员会提交证据（老帕是战队经理，比赛是在Team Delta的主场举办的），一边自己回家去开三角鹰替补。  
> 这就是布鲁诺和游星一起击败了对手获得胜利之后发生的故事。

“你怎么不去参加颁奖仪式。”帕拉多克斯在后场通道里堵到了布鲁诺。  
布鲁诺的脚步一顿，然后摆了摆手：“这是他们年轻人自己赢得的荣誉，我只是临时外援，就不去打扰了。”  
“说得好像你有多老一样。”帕拉多克斯抱起手臂，“所以你刚才在场上又是在干什么，狂扁小朋友？”  
布鲁诺一边走一边摘下头盔：“证据拿到了？”  
“我既然出现在这里，肯定是拿到了。”帕拉多克斯扔给他一个U盘，“备份给你，我以Delta战队官方的名义把原件上交给监察委员会了，毕竟这里是我们的主场，你又突然出现在比赛中，应该给了联赛协会不小的压力，我猜一个小时内就能有结果。”  
“谢谢你。”布鲁诺垂着头说，和在场上时不同，他的声音此时带着浓重的鼻音。  
帕拉多克斯皱起眉：“不用谢，不过你……还好吧？”  
布鲁诺用力推了一下快要滑下鼻梁的墨镜，将已经开始泛红的眼睛藏在红色镜片后面：“帕拉，战队的单人休息室现在还有空出来的吗？”  
“你原来那间一直没动过。”帕拉多克斯摇头，“是旧伤复发吗，你还不如直接去医务室……”  
他的话还没说完，就被扔进他怀里的头盔打断了。布鲁诺匆匆忙忙的往楼梯走去，只留下一句快到让帕拉多克斯差点没听清的话：“告诉其他人暂时不要来找我，让我一个人静一下。”

 

如帕拉多克斯所说，布鲁诺的单人休息室一直保持着他退役之前的样子——不过从目前的情况来看这并不是什么好事，布鲁诺把手里的试剂盒翻了个面，绝望的发现他当初落在这里的抑制剂已经过期小半年了。  
他缩在储物柜和墙角的角落里，试图让冰冷的墙面吸收掉这样不合时宜的高热体温。本来今天出门的时候已经吃了口服抑制剂，照理说应该是不会有问题的。可是突如其来的剧烈运动加剧了新陈代谢，使得剂量本来就不大的口服抑制剂迅速失效了。他把失效的抑制剂扔到一边，纸盒在地上弹跳了一小下，最后和被他甩开的护甲落在了一起。  
布鲁诺烦躁的抓了抓头发，竖起的蓝色发丝纷纷顺从的垂了下来，他现在身上只剩下了一件薄薄的黑色内衫，布料紧紧的贴服在紧绷的肌肉之上，仿佛是他的第二层皮肤。  
现在要怎么办，他奋力思考着。以现在的情况，不要说自己回家，连清醒的走出赛道的大门都做不到吧。他想起被遗落在5ds队准备区的手机，突然有点后悔自己刚刚在帕拉多克斯面前执意逞强——不就是被嘲笑几句吗，至少他还能支使帕拉多克斯去给他买点紧急抑制剂。  
布鲁诺一边懊恼着自己刚刚死要面子的举动，一边抱紧了在沙发上找到的抱枕。他已经逐渐感觉不到热了，取而代之的是似乎无穷无尽的难以被填满的空虚感。被压抑多年的本能终于找到了抬头的机会，开始在他脑内不满的叫嚣，问他为什么这种时候还是孤身一人。  
“烦死了！”布鲁诺低吼一声。他咬牙纠结了一会儿，终于自暴自弃的将手伸进了裤子里，试图纾解洪水般高涨的欲望。  
[所以这个时候，你心里想的是谁呢？]  
似乎有一个恶魔伏在他的肩头坏笑着问。  
布鲁诺在涌起的快感中咬住了抱枕。他在心里反驳道他谁也没想，但那个恶魔一样的声音似乎并不打算接受这样的说辞。  
[我知道哦，你心里不是一直有一个Alpha吗，你现在一定也在想着那个Alpha吧。]  
布鲁诺用力的甩了甩头发，有一刻他似乎觉得自己短暂离开了人世，沉浮在温暖粘稠的海洋里，四周的海浪都在不甘的呐喊，想要有更狂暴的飓风，能在此处掀起惊涛骇浪。  
是什么样的飓风能掀起这样的风浪呢。布鲁诺迷迷糊糊的想。  
他似乎感觉到了风的气息，黑色的，有力却又温柔的，带着他喜爱的苦艾的味道前来。在聚集起来的台风中心，他看见了一双熟悉的蓝紫色的眼睛。  
布鲁诺瞬间惊醒。

 

他的指缝中全是粘稠的精液，虽然射了一次，但是空虚的感觉依旧没有被填满。  
布鲁诺颤抖着吐出一口气，自暴自弃的把脸埋进抱枕里。就在这时，他突然听见了门打开的声音。  
该死的他刚刚进来的时候居然忘锁门了！  
布鲁诺的大脑中瞬间炸开了一颗炸弹，短暂将情欲带来的混沌一扫而空，他下意识抬起头，正好对上那双刚刚在台风中心出现过的眼睛。  
站在门口的游星呆愣了一瞬，立刻明白过来发生了什么，反手就将休息室的门甩上，利落的上了锁。  
布鲁诺往墙角里蜷缩了一点，用抱枕盖住鼻子，想要阻挡苦艾气味的入侵。  
“你发情了。”游星往前走了一步，踢开了地上的抑制剂盒子。他说出口的不是问句而是陈述句。  
“我知道，你别靠过来了。”布鲁诺又往后缩了缩，半张脸都挡在抱枕后面，只露出了一双布满水汽的发红的眼睛。  
游星没有听他的，反而几步就迈到了他的面前：“你这样下去会脱水。”  
“所以麻烦你……去帮我买一盒紧急抑制剂……”布鲁诺气若游丝的说，“要针剂不要口服的……”  
游星皱起眉头，看上去对这个提议十分的不满。他伸出手贴在了布鲁诺的额头上，微凉的温度让布鲁诺下意识打了个冷颤，脑海中刚刚褪下的热度又升腾了起来。  
“不行，普通的抑制剂已经不会起效了。”游星严肃的说，“除非去医院，否则市面上的药物没有一种能抑制住你的发情。”  
“你是怎么会知道这些的啊。”对于一个Alpha都比自己更了解发情期的事情，布鲁诺难得的感到了羞耻。  
游星一本正经的说：“生理卫生课讲过。”  
“现在的生理课教得这么详细吗。”布鲁诺抱怨了一句，抬头时却发现游星不知何时已经脱下了外套，然后揪住了布鲁诺手臂中的抱枕，强行从他怀里扯出来扔在了一边。  
“幸好我在这里。”游星单膝跪在布鲁诺面前，“只需要先临时标记你，然后……”  
“等一下等一下！”布鲁诺惊慌的用手抵住越靠越近的游星，“你不需要做到这一步的！直接把我送去医院就好！”  
被推开了游星愣了一下，布鲁诺听见他响亮的啧了一声，然后又锲而不舍的贴近过来。  
“这算是我的私心吧。”游星说着，用手握住布鲁诺右腿的膝盖缓缓搬开，强硬的挤进了他的两腿之间，“我不想让任何其他人看见你现在的样子。”  
布鲁诺自己或许意识不到，他平时的信息素淡得像清晨的海风，在被发情期的热潮煮沸之后，就变成了温暖的热可可的味道。  
“布鲁诺，我喜欢你。”游星说。  
发情前期的高热已经将布鲁诺的理智炖成了一团甜甜的浆糊，他只能感觉到有什么尖利的东西卡在了自己的后颈上，隔着薄薄的皮肤，觊觎着隐藏其下的Omega腺体。  
游星张口，尖牙轻轻的叼住了布鲁诺的后颈。  
“你喜欢我吗？”他含糊的问。  
Alpha信息素蓄势待发，就像围困住城池的大军，只需一声令下，就能轻而易举的推翻不堪一击的城墙长驱直入。  
布鲁诺被刺激得瑟缩了一下。  
“你喜欢我吗？”游星继续问。  
他稍稍松口，布鲁诺泛红的皮肤上已经留下了浅浅的牙印。他闭上眼，用鼻子轻蹭着散发着Omega气息的皮肤，然后第三次问道：“你喜欢我吗？”  
“我……喜欢游星……”布鲁诺失神的回答道。  
“那我会负责的。”游星说完再次张口，对着布鲁诺的后颈用力的咬了下去。

 

从游星插进来的那一刻起，布鲁诺就无法思考任何其他事情了。他脱力的靠在墙上，用手臂盖住自己的嘴唇，想要掩盖住被快感刺激起来的呻吟。  
年轻的Alpha并没有经验，好在本能的知道该做什么，进入的过程十分顺利，游星轻易就入侵到了脆弱的深处。他试探性的抽动了几下，听见布鲁诺短促的尖叫了出来。  
“难受吗？”游星有些紧张的问。  
布鲁诺大口喘着气，手臂上移遮住了眼睛，断断续续的说：“再，再用力一点……”  
他听见游星低声笑了出来，然后手臂被移开了, 游星捧住了布鲁诺的脸，温柔的吻着他泛红的眼角，说：“看着我。”  
随后，他按住布鲁诺的膝盖，将它们向两边用力掰开，然后凶狠的抽插了起来。  
生理泪水不断从布鲁诺的眼眶里滑下，除了短暂的气音之外，他只能支离破碎的喊出游星的名字。眼前的世界都在随着快感晃动，唯有游星的眼睛在模糊的画面中分外清晰，布鲁诺无法移开视线，专注的望着那双瞳孔，恍惚间发现对方的眼中似乎全都是自己的影子。  
他似乎又感受到了风，和D轮在疾驰时一样，汹涌猛烈，将他的意识托入万丈的高空。但这次他不再感到空虚与寒冷了，苦艾的气息围绕着他，充满爱意的拥抱着他，这样冷冽的气味居然也有变得温暖的时候。  
太舒服了，太满足了。  
感觉到攻势慢了下来，布鲁诺眨了眨眼，泪水从睫毛上滴落后，他看见游星俯上前来，迫不及待的吻住了他。  
“布鲁诺，我真的好高兴。”游星说。  
快感已经堆积到了临界点，就像洪水蓄积在河堤之后等待着倾泻。布鲁诺抬起手臂，揽住了游星的脖颈，呜咽着催促他更加用力。游星蹭了蹭布鲁诺的鼻子，抱起他的腰，用力挺进到了最深的地方。  
“你是我的了。”在高潮来临的时候，布鲁诺听见游星说，“我不会放手了。”

 

“布鲁诺！”帕拉多克斯在外面敲门，“你还在里面吗！”  
“都说了别来烦我！”门里传来布鲁诺不满的声音。  
“切，算了。”帕拉多克斯冷哼一声扭头走人，“我喊人把三角鹰先开回你家去了，过会儿找不到别哭鼻子！”  
“知道了！”  
布鲁诺站在休息室中央擦头发，游星裹着浴巾从淋浴室里出来，头发上还滴着水，就凑上去抱住了布鲁诺的腰。  
“我有点后悔。”游星说。  
布鲁诺擦头发的动作停顿了一下：“后悔什么？”  
“我刚刚该永久标记你的。”游星闷闷的说。  
布鲁诺转过身，把毛巾盖在游星头上给他擦头发：“你不是上过生理卫生课吗，Omega的发情期有多长应该知道吧。”  
游星抬起头，眼睛里闪动着期待的光：“回你那里去再来一次？”  
“可以可以。”布鲁诺说，“不过你得等我先喂了猫。”

 

【END】


End file.
